Aveu
by CamilleGirardExplo
Summary: Les étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie Watford sont conviés à la fête annuelle de Noël. Soirée magique où certains se videront le coeur.


Aveu

Une belle soirée s'annonçait. Une des plus festives et importantes de l'année. Le bal de Noël. Une vieille tradition organisé l'école de Magie de Watford, dans la Grande salle, pour démontrer les liens qui unissaient les trois écoles de sorcelleries qui s'étaient faits face durant les jeux. Tous les élèves de dernière année étaient conviés, et la tradition voulait que les trois champions des jeux, dont faisait partie Simon Snow, ouvrent le bal.

Lumières tamisés, décoration flamboyante suivant la thématique de l'hiver, tous arrivèrent en tenu de soirée les plus distinguées les unes que les autres. Peneloppe Bunce fit son apparition, portant une splendide robe dévoilant sont dos délicat, de couleur perle, parsemée de minuscules pierres précieuses reflétant la lumière, ce qui la rendait absolument rayonnante. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle tout au long de son entré. Celle-ci balayait la vaste salle des yeux à la recherche de Simon. Ils s'étaient dit qu'ils allaient s'accompagner mutuellement durant la soirée, puisqu'aucun n'avait trouvé d'accompagnateur. Elle finit par enfin l'apercevoir après quelques minutes.

- Enfin je t'ai trouvé! J'étais mal à l'aise seule dans tout ce monde.

- Wow tu es splendide Peneloppe, je suis choyé d'être accompagné par une si jolie femme, dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Peneloppe sentie ses joues rosir, même si elle savait très bien que le commentaire de Simon n'était que purement amical. Ils étaient amis depuis toujours, donc aucun des deux ne ressentait d'émotions envers l'autres et s'étaient très bien comme ça. En plus, Peneloppe savait que ce n'était pas les filles qui intéressaient Simon.

- La plupart Vient! Dans le

l faut aller rejoindre les autres couples de champions pour ouvrir le bal, ajouta doucement Simon en lui prenant la main.

Les deux amis se placèrent sur la piste de danse avec les deux autres couples et commença à valser au rythme de la musique pour annoncer l'ouverture du bal. Peu à peu, d'autres personnes venaient participer à la dance, professeur comme élèves. Bientôt, chaque centimètre carré de la piste fut occupé. Tous bougeaient élégamment par moment, sautillaient par la suite, selon les différents types de musique. Peneloppe et Simon n'arrêtaient pas de danser, riant et s'amusant, pour profiter pleinement de la soirée.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui passait une soirée agréable. Baz était assis seule dans son coin à une table. Il n'était pas venu à la soirée accompagné et n'avait pas vraiment d'amis présent. Il fixait Simon et Peneloppe avec jalousie. Il était venu en pensant pouvoir enfin parler à Simon de ce qui le tracassait depuis bien longtemps, mais il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion. Cela faisait déjà environ deux heures qu'ils dansaient sans s'arrêter, et si ça continuait ainsi, une heure de plus et Baz quittait la fête.

La valse termina et un des camarades de classe de Peneloppe s'avança pour lui demander à Simon s'il pouvait lui voler Peneloppe pour une danse.

- Avec plaisir, de toute façon j'avais besoin d'aller me chercher de quoi me rafraichir, danser pendant aussi longtemps ça donne soif !

Simon se dirigea vers la table où on y servait les boissons. Voyant qu'il était désormais seul et que c'était un moment propice pour aller lui parler, Baz se leva et alla à la rencontre de Simon.

- Et puis tu aimes tas soirée? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, je me suis vraiment amuser! Mais toi pourquoi tu ne viens pas danser avec tout le monde et profiter de la fête?

- En fait je ne suis pas venu ici pour m'amuser, je comptais seulement te parler.

- Me parler de quoi exactement.

- Heum, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça… Est-ce qu'on peut aller s'asseoir

Les deux allèrent s'asseoir sur une table plutôt isolée.

- En fait, ben ce que je voulais te dire, tu dois t'en douter un peu, ça fait des mois qu'on partage la même chambre, et je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été correct avec toi, mais j'ai changé c'est du passé et…

- Baz arrête de tourner autour du pot...

- Ouais ben c'est ça je voulais te dire que après t'avoir côtoyé et avoir appris à te connaitre, j'ai réalisé que je suis amoureux de toi…

Simon ne dit pas un mot, il resta bouche-bée. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Ba aurait l'audace de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Arrête de me fixer et dis quelque chose s'il-te-plait.

- J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour tu m'avouerais tes sentiments.

- Bon c'est correct j'ai compris, ce n'est pas réciproque, j'aurais été mieux de garder ça pour moi. Tu dois être amoureux de Peneloppe, vous avez l'air si heureux ensemble..

- Peneloppe est ma meilleure amie, rien de plus.

- Ok j'ai compris, bon j'y vais, je ne vais plus t'embêter. Si tu veux je peux demander de changer de chambre ça pourrait éviter les malaises.

Baz se leva de sa chaise et s'apprêta à partir, mais Simon lui attrapa le bras

- Baz, je m'excuse j'ai juste été vraiment déstabilisé, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

- Pourquoi? Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…

- Parce que je t'aime aussi, reste avec moi.

Baz se tourna précipitamment. Un grand sourire apparu sur son visage, son cœur battait la charade.

- Pour vrai, tu es sérieux?

- Ben oui je suis sérieux et étonné que tu t'en es jamais rendu compte! Le nombre d'heures que j'ai passé à t'observer étudier, ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais rien à faire, mais parce que j'aime te regarder, voir ton front se plisser quand il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas, te voir mâchouiller ton crayon quand tu penses. Baz oui on a eu des différents dans le passé, mais j'ai appris à te connaitre par la suite et voir à quel point tu es quelque d'authentique, de généreux et que tu es toujours prêt à aider les gens autour de toi, que ce soit tes amis ou non. Comment tu ne veux pas tomber amoureux d'une personne comme ça ?

Baz avait les yeux pétillants, l'aveu de Simon l'avait rendu heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été auparavant. Il se précipita vers Simon et le serra dans ses bras de toute ses forces, enfin soulager de s'avoir que Simon l'aime aussi.

-Bon bon bon, viens-tu danser avec moi maintenant? La fête n'est pas finie! s'exclama Simon.

L'inquiétude réapparut soudainement dans le visage de Baz

- Tu en es sur? Qu'est-ce que les autres vont penser?

- Regardes moi, est-ce que j'ai l'air de me soucier de l'opinion des autres? Dit Simon avec un sourire en coin.

Baz retrouva son sourire flamboyant, embrassa Simon tendrement, et les deux coururent vers la piste de danse pour y danser toute la nuit. Malgré les gens qui parfois les jugeaient quelque peu du regard, les deux amoureux dansaient les yeux dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur au paradis.


End file.
